


I love you

by sara_r3n33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Feelings, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, Love, M/M, Passion, True Love, castiel - Freeform, castiel’s little squint, dean/cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_r3n33/pseuds/sara_r3n33
Summary: Supenatural 12x12 coda, after Cas says ‘I love you.’Lots of fluff, pretty short, but I like how it turned out! (This is just how i WISH these idiots could have come together after that episode!)





	I love you

He didn’t know what to do with himself other than grab Cas’s hand and help him walk a few paces. He didn’t even know really what the hell just happened. Cas nearly died, They ALL nearly died. Then CROWLEY of all people - demons, whatever - swoops in and SAVES CAS. And, amidst it all, Cas...Cas had told him he loved him. He had avoided looking at him when he said it, he had said after that he loved them all, but Dean KNEW that the first one had been directed at him. The way he’d said it...it had to have been.   
He let Sam walk with Cas and their mom out of the barn, and he picked up the spear. Maybe they could fix it, maybe they could use it to gank something hard core. He tried to distract himself from the billion thoughts racing in his mind, focusing on the spear’s inscriptions as he walked. When he got out of the barn he looked up, and saw that mom and Sam were standing with Cas. Cas. When Dean looked at him, Cas met his eyes for a fleeting moment, then looked away. He muttered something to Sam and Mary then started walking towards his truck.   
Not really knowing what he was doing, Dean sprinted over to Sam, shoved the spear into his hand, and told him to take mom to the bunker in the impala, the keys were in the driver’s seat.   
“Dean, what-?” Sam began, but Dean pushed passed him, not stopping until he reached Cas.   
“Cas!” he called out. When Cas didn’t respond, Dean reached out and grabbed his shoulder. “Cas, Cas wait.”  
Castiel sighed and, head hanging, turned to face Dean. “Are you alright?” Dean whispered.  
Cas took in a breath and looked up to the stars, the moonlight illuminating the tears on his cheeks. Dean heard the engine rev as Sam started the impala and then the sound of crunching gravel as he drove off with their mom. “Cas, what...what’s going on?”  
“I’m sorry, Dean,” Cas said at last, and Dean felt his heart lurch as he heard his name on Castiel’s tongue.   
“What do you mean?”  
“I...I have to leave. I...I need to go. Away. Maybe back to Heaven, maybe permanently. I...I can’t be here anymore.”  
Dean felt a surge of fear grip him like a vice. He couldn’t lose Cas, not now, not after everything, not after THIS…  
“No, Cas, that’s crazy. Why? Why would you want to leave?”  
“I don’t WANT to Dean, I-”  
Voice breaking, Dean cut across, “Did you mean it?” Cas stopped and looked at Dean, closed his mouth. “Did you mean it?” Dean repeated. “What you said in there. And don’t pretend you don’t know what I mean.”  
Cas was quiet for a long while, and Dean’s heart hammered while Cas stared at his shoes. Finally, he spoke. “Yes. Yes, Dean, I-I did. And that’s why I HAVE to go. I...I can’t let myself feel that way. I...it’s wrong. Angels and humans, they aren’t supposed to have such close relations, and besides, it...it’s just me, who feels that way.” He closed his eyes.  
“Cas,” Dean said quietly, and Cas slowly looked up at him. “You stupid son of a bitch. You can’t leave me, not after everything. Not after all we’ve been through together. Cas, you are more than family. You’re more than my brother, Cas, I-I was afraid to say it before. But, Cas, I..I need you. I...Cas, I love you.”  
Cas’s eyes widened slightly, then went into that little squint that Dean loved so much. “Dean...really? Do you really?”  
“Yes.” He said firmly. His palms were sweating, and his chest felt buoyant after having released his biggest secret.   
“Then...then I really...I have to go, Dean. I’m so incredibly, profoundly sorry. But this isn’t allowed.” Cas turned and walked again toward his truck. His hand was on the door handle when Dean placed his over it.  
“Dammit, Cas, just WAIT. Listen, since when have you played by the rules? Since when have you let those dicks dictate you? You’ve rebelled against heaven in every way possible. You’ve been kicked out & hunted by angels, and you’ve fought against your fair share of them. How is this any different? Why can’t the rules be bent here?”  
“This...is different. This...it’s too large, it’s one of the oldest rules, Dean. They might hunt me down and smite me, they maye even come after you. And I could never forgive myself if I caused your death.” Cas hund his head again, and Dean could tell he was crying again.   
“Screw them. Dammit Cas, screw ALL of them. If they come near us, we can fight ‘em. We’ve done it before. Cas, I need you.”  
“But Dean,” Cas began, looking up at Dean once more, but he didn’t get to finish, because Dean pressed his mouth to the lips he had wanted to kiss for years.   
Cas hesitated at first, seemingly stunned, but then Dean could feel him relax under his hands - which were latched behind his neck.   
Their lips meshed together and they pushed into each other with passion. Years of pent up longing made its way into their mouths, their hands. Dean ran his hands through Cas’s hair, and then moved to kiss his neck, his cheeks, his chest where his top-most button was undone. Cas groaned with pleasure.   
When they melded together again, Cas picked dean up and turned so Dean’s back was against the truck. Then he attacked him with such a beautiful frenzy of tongue and teeth and lips Dean couldn’t contain his euphoria.   
They lost track of time, and somehow wound up lying on the grass several yards from the truck. Cas’s coat and tie were lying beside Dean’s shirt and jacket, all covered in grass stains.   
They lay tangled in each other's arms, and finally Dean quietly said Cas’s name, and Cas grunted from where his head lay on Dean’s chest.   
“You aren’t going to really leave, are you?”  
Castiel slowly moved so that his head lay beside Dean’s in the grass. Dean could feel his breath on his face, and could see the stars reflected in his eyes.   
“Dean, I have done thousands of stupid things in the millenia I have existed, most of them since I have known you. But, leaving you…that would be the most tragic screw up of all. No, Dean. I am not going to leave you. Ever. I don’t care what the garrison thinks. Mostly...mostly I was scared. But...this, this has shown me...that this is the right choice. I love you, Dean Winchester. For better and for worse.”  
Dean’s grin shown in the moonlight as he rolled over on top of Cas and took his mouth in his again.   
“I love you, I love you, I love you…” those three words he had been so terrified of saying now spilled from his lips like water from a tap, and he had no intention of shutting it off.


End file.
